The Wolf That Fell in Love with Little Ridding Hood
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Ingin bertemu, Ingin menyentuh, Ingin mendengar suaramu. Namun, itu tak bisa dilakukan karna kami hanya. Ookami to Akazukin / Req by: Ayane HikaHikari


**The Wolf That Fell in Love with Little Ridding Hood**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

 **Request by: Ayane HikaHikari**

 **"...": Satu orang**

 ** _"...":_** **Dua orang**

 **Maaf lama ya, Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. *ojigi***

 **RnR Please...**

 ** _~Ookami to Akazukin~_**

&(°ˬ°)

Angin perlahan berhembus menerpa seluruh pohon yang menciptakan suara menenangkan bagi seluruh penghuni hutan. Di salah satu pohon terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan telinga dan ekor srigala yang kini tengah berdiri seraya menatap jalan setapak, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bagus lewat disana. Dia hanyalah seorang siluman srigala yang mencari kesenangan di dalam kehidupannya yang sama sekali tak berakhir indah itu. Matanya memicing tajam saat ia melihat sesuatu berkibar tertepa angin.

Aka.

Kerudung merah yang menjuntai menarik perhatiannya terlebih sang permakai kerudung tersebut itu adalah seorang perempuan dengan paras cantik dan rambut honey blonde indah miliknya membuat sang srigala tak berkedip. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan sang srigala, gadis berkerudung merah itu berlari ketakutan saat merasa ada bayangan hitam yang mengawasinya sepanjang memasuki hutan. Ini hanya sebuah skenario pengulangan yang takkan berhenti dan mereka berdua pun tau akan itu namun takdir seakan mempermainkan mereka. Pertemuan dan akhir sudah di tentukan meski sekarang gadis itu selalu mencari jalan memutar untuk menghindari pertemuan tapi apa pun yang dia lakukan, akhirnya tetap sama.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Hanya sebuah permohonan kecil yang dapat pemuda itu lakukan.

 _Aitai, nante  
Furetai, nante  
Hanashitai, nante  
Omowanai_

 ** _~Ookami to Akazukin~_**

Di tempat yang sama dengan hari berbeda, pemuda itu tetap menunggu sang gadis. Gadis pujaan yang tak mungkin dapat ia bertemu dan menyentuhnya selayak orang lain. Lagi, di pohon itu dia dengan sabar menanti kedatangan yang mungkin akan di lewatkan lagi oleh sang gadis hanya karna berusaha melawan takdir mereka.

2 jam berlalu namun tak ada tanda- tanda bahwa gadis itu datang. Pemuda itu menghela hela nafas mengerti, mungkin gadis itu hanya ingin berusaha untuk dirinya dan sang pemuda. Sang pemuda berbalik hendak pergi namun kain merah tertangkap penglihatannya membuat dia segera bersembunyi di balik pohon. Matanya menatap gadis yang memasuki hutan itu dengan harapan bahwa sang gadis lah yang yang ada di sana.

Akazukin.

Sedikit harapannya pun terkabul saat ia melihat orang memasuki hutan adalah gadis yang di cintainya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, kakinya perlahan melangkah keluar dari persembunyian hingga ia mengingat satu hal, apakah ini akan menjadi akhir yang cepat?. Pemuda itu terdiam seraya menunduk meratapi nasibnya lalu ia kembali bersembunyi di balik pohon menunggu gadis pujaannya itu lewat. Ia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya namun seakan tenggelam dalam keheningan, suaranya pun sama sekali tidak keluar seperti yang dia harapkan.

Hembusan nafas yang saling bersautan pun semakin terdengar. Tapi apa benar gadis itu tak memperhatikannya? Entahlah.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Satu harapan kecil kembali di layangkan.

Tapi, Apakah ini bisa di sebut cinta?. Cinta antara gadis yang tak berdaya dan seorang pemuda canggung namun jika itu tidak bisa di sebut cinta maka tidak perlu ada kata-kata, toh seberapa keras pun pemuda itu berpikir mengenai ini, akhir tidak akan berubah.

 ** _~Ookami to Akazukin~_**

Berdoa... Berdoa... dan Berdoa...

Sudah terlampau banyak doa yang pemuda itu panjatkan tapi takdir tetap tak berubah bahkan semakin mereka berusaha keras melawan maka permainan pun akan lebih kejam. Padahal dirinya yang manis dan sang pemuda yang lembut dapat menjadi akhir yang bahagia tapi tidak.

Pemuda itu menatap sendu pada gadis dan seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Sungguh dia tidak ingin terus melihat gadisnmya menangis seperti itu di akhir cerita karna sang nenek harus terbunuh oleh dirinya yang bodoh itu. Dia tak pernah berharap untuk mebunuh seseorang tapi apa daya jika Tuhanlah yang mengatur jalan cerita tragis ini.

Seberapa banyak pemuda itu berjuang, seberapa banyak pemuda itu berharap, cakar dan taringnya tak mungkin menghilang. Padahal ia sangat mencintainya, padahal ia sangat ingin merengkuhnya dalam pelukan tapi takdir tidak menghendakinya. Dia hanya dapat menunggu, hingga gadis itu yang datang padanya. Toh yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu air mata gadisnya berhenti, dari balik pohon itu.

"Aku ingin menyentuh. Aku ingin menenangkanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu." Gumamnya.

"Nande!... Nande!... Nande!" Sang pemuda terkejut dengan suara dari arah depannya. Tak pernah ia melihat gadisnya semerana ini seumur hidupnya. "Kami-sama! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau memberikan takdir menyakitkan seperti ini? Kenapa kau slalu mengulang permainan takdir ini? Kenapa kau senang melihat kami menderita?! Nande?! Nande?!" Pemuda itu menatap sendu ke arah gadis itu. Jika di perbolehkan dia pun ingin mengubahnya tapi apa daya dirinya.

"Aku mencintai keluargaku! Aku mencintai kehidupan damai! Aku juga mencintai dirinya yang sebagai srigala!" Ungkap sang gadis yang membuat sang pemuda terkejut. Harusnya ia senang bahwa gadisnya memiliki perasaan yang sama tapi dengan takdir ini, apa yang dapat ia lakukan?. "Mengapa kau tidak memberikan skenario yang terbaik bagi kami?! Mengapa kau tidak memberikan kebahagian bagi kami? Mengapa kau memberikan Ending menyakitkan seperti ini?!"

"Harus berapa kali aku menangis seperti ini?! Mengapa tidak Kau ubah jalan cerita kami?!"

Deg!

Mengubah jalan cerita?

Sang pemuda menatap gadis itu seraya tersenyum menang. Sebuah ide memasuki otaknya, ya sebuah ide gila yang akan ia tulis sendiri. Dongeng ini akan tetap ada namun itu akan menjadi masa lalu jadi, cukup robek saja cerita lama dan buat kisah baru dengan takdir baru, bukankah lebih baik?

Dengan mantan pemuda srigala itu berjalan mendekat ke arah sang gadis lalu bersimpuh di hadapannya. "Jika cerita ini slalu berakhir menyedihkan, mengapa tidak kita goreskan tinta baru pada kertas putih pada awal takdir kita? Putuskan tali takdir ini! Dan buat dunia hanya untuk kita. Hanya Kau dan Aku." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah sang gadis.

Gadis itu menengadah menatap sang srigala di hadapannya. "Tapi, apa akan berhasil? Dan apa judulnya?." Tanya sang gadis yang masih menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Jika tidak berhasil kita buat lagi, dan terus mencoba hingga ending. Judulnya tetap akan sama namun cerita akan berbeda, cerita yang hanya akan ada kebahagiaan tanpa adanya kesedihan."

"Sama? Berarti." Sang pemuda mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

 _"Ookami to Akazukin"_

Tamat

Maaf tidak memuaskan.. tapi aku dah berusaha menulis yang ku bisa... ya sebenarnya ini dah membuatku gila. Tapi aku harap hasilnya bagus ^^

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


End file.
